


Protection

by umbralillium



Series: I can't escape this now [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, creature!Jaskier, explaining Jaskier not aging in the most fun ways possible, no proofreading we die like withers, non-human!Jaskier, rating for one f-bomb, still not over the Breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: It's all in the name of protection. Heartbreak is just an unfortunate side-effect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I can't escape this now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Protection

“You’re not being very careful.”

Jaskier had been waiting for Borch to approach him since they started on this mad journey two days ago. As such, he didn’t jump when Borch spoke as he sat on the log beside Jaskier.

“I beg to differ, I’m being very careful,” Jaskier replied, gesturing to the daggers sheathed to his belt.

“You know very well that’s not what I mean, young one,” Borch chastised, leaning closer. “It’s dangerous having the same traveling companion for so long.”

Jaskier snorted, breath steaming in the cold mountain air. “As you have with Téa and Véa?”

“They, at least, know,” Borch answered curtly. Jaskier glanced at him sharply. “We are vulnerable like this, as you well know. I assume that’s why you’ve taken up with the Witcher.”

Glancing down at Borch’s jacket, Jaskier commented, “You’re not being subtle, I hope you know.” He reached up and flicked at the iridescent gold scales on the leather.”

Borch waved away Jaskier’s hand and words. “I’ve found, in all my years, people see what they _want_ to see.”

“And what do they want to see with you?” Jaskier asked mockingly.

“An old man, who has lavish tastes, but an old man, nonetheless, young one.”

“Stop calling—!" Jaskier throttled his voice back from the near shout. “Stop calling me that,” he whispered harshly.

Borch shook his head. “You need to let him go, Jaskier. For your sake, and for his.”

Not deigning to reply, Jaskier stood and marched to his tent, muttering about busy-body elders.

* * *

Borch watched quietly from the underbrush as Geralt vented his temper on Jaskier. To be completely fair, _with_ Geralt was likely safer for Jaskier than on his own. But if Jaskier’s identity were discovered, there was no telling what would happen to Geralt. Knowing the Witcher, it was entirely likely that he would step between anyone who seriously intended to kill Jaskier. Next time, he might not be so lucky as to have a sorceress and two Zerrikanian warriors to help him.

His heart twisted with sympathy at the stricken look on Jaskier’s face as Geralt finished ranting at him. When Jaskier took a deep breath and walked away, Borch sighed regretfully.

“It’s for the best, young one,” Borch whispered so quietly, not even a witcher could hear him, but loud enough for a dragon.

“Fuck off,” Jaskier whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing my first Dragon AU fill for the February Ficlet Challenge, this one popped into my head. I talked most of it out with my brother while making my bed a few days ago, but didn't actually get around to writing it until tonight. But, since I've already filled that prompt for the FFC, I'll just post this one independently of that collection.


End file.
